2 New Ladies In Hazzard County
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Aqua Williams and Samantha are going into hiding from her jealous abusive ex-boyfriend. Rosco first meets her and he falls in love with her. Bo sees Samantha around with her mother and he falls for her as well. Rated T for Language, but ratings may change in later chapters. Summary is in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Dukes of Hazzard fanfiction 2 New Ladies In Hazzard County

Aqua Williams and her daughter, Samantha comes to live in Hazzard County to live there and to get away from her abusive and obsessive ex-boyfriend. So they go into hiding. They find love in Hazzard. Rosco first meets Aqua and Samantha at the church in Hazzard with Miss Tizdale and Rosco falls for her. Bo also meets Samantha and he also falls for her. Rosco/OC and Bo/OC pairing. Rated T for Romance fluff, mild violence and some strong language. Ratings may change later to M on in this story.

Chapter 1: Getting Away From Him And Moving Out Of The State.

Aqua Williams and her daughter, Samantha had packed everything they could to get out of that hell hole of a house somewhere in Groton, Connecticut with the covered flat bed old Ford pick up truck. Aqua's ex-boyfriend, Eric was at work that day and all day for 12 hours. Samantha was the oldest out of the 3 kids when her mother and Eric were together. They have 3 children together. 2 twin boys and a girl. Samantha, James and Brian. Aqua was originally born and raised in New London, Connecticut. After she was abused and beaten almost to a pulp. Aqua recovered from her horrible ordeal about 3 weeks back from the hospital. Her daughter, Samantha had never left her mother's side ever since this whole situation of what had happened between her mother and her abusive, obsessive and jealous father.

'Now folks, the city of New London has a lot of history to it. Just like back in the old days. That city is up in New England area. In the state of Connecticut. The mother and her daughter up there are planning on moving out of state to another 1. In hoping to get away from someone who is capable of hurtin' someone. Stick around folks. They're going in for a long ride. It'll take hours to where they're going.'

Samantha and her mother, Aqua were in the house when they were gathering what was left of their things in their bedrooms up the stairs. Aqua went into her room and her soon to be ex-boyfriend as she went to get more of her clothes and she placed them into the tub container. When her clothes and a couple of the books that she had with her were filled to the top and she closed it up really good and tight. She has gotten very good muscles to lift things up to about 50 pounds. Aqua lifted the container up and she walked out of her soon to be forgotten room when she looked towards her daughter's bedroom and she placed the container on the floor in front of her for a moment before she stood back up once again. She knew that Samantha was still in her room, still getting what she needed from there before they leave. "Hey, Sam, are you finishing up in your room that you may want to bring with you before we go?" Aqua asked just loud enough so her daughter could hear her loud and clearly, but though, not just loud enough for the other neighbors down the street to hear them just like they had heard the fighting and beatings that Eric had done to her for the last 14, or 15 years. Shortly after James and Brian were born. Aqua and Samantha has had enough of that BS with Eric. Too bad that James and Brian think that they have a bad mother. According to Eric by brainwashing them. What an idiot good for nothing skunk of a soon to be ex-boyfriend of hers that would do such a thing like that.

Aqua has had tried to get her twin sons to not believing of what Eric was saying bad things about their mother that was never true to begin with. But no, they didn't listen to their mother. James and Brian were now on their Dad's side of the story. They would learn of their mistakes later on. Hopefully they would listen to her. They'll learn that their father was a liar, an abuser and a cheater. Aqua found out from some of her good true best friends that Eric was starting to cheat on her and he would go with any woman that he pleases to go with. Aqua was in between being devastated in a way and being beyond pissed off when 2 of her best friends that she went to school with, Heather and Anna had told her about of what was going on.

(Not in my book he don't. Any guy who does any of that, who would cheat on their girlfriends and wives, I would kick any man's ass to high Heaven if that any man does it and I would tell them, even to their kids for what their fathers did wrong to the families and their friends. For 1 thing, I don't let my boyfriend go off like that and find himself another girl. I would kick his ass out of the house for that for my part. He knows better than no to do that at all. So don't get your hands inside the cookie jar now.)

Samantha Williams was at the age of 18, who she just graduated from Groton High School just about a month back. Her 2 twin brothers, Brian and James were at their summer school activities at that very moment and they don't get back until a little after 4:30 in the afternoon. James and Brian were 3 years behind their sister in high school. Samantha was gathering her clothes and her books that she wanted to read when she moves into a town where they would be safe and sound in 1 piece. Please to God that they would be safe and sound. Samantha was hoping that they would be safe from Eric. She placed the lid onto the container and she place her back pack on top of it and she heard Aqua's voice when she walked over to her room door with what was in her container and back pack and she opened her bedroom door open and she saw her mother in the small hall way. Samantha placed what she had in her hand and she placed them onto the floor. Samantha stood straight back up to look at Aqua into her eyes.

She was out of breath a little bit after she was packing up everything that she owned, but she composed herself quite a bit without being tired at all. That was a good exercise of course. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, Mom, I'm all set over here. I got what I want to bring with me when we get out of this house here." Samantha said softly. "I don't want to stay here, Mom, because I know what Dad did to you and that nearly killed you about a month ago. That was too much for me to see you like that, Mom. And we need to get out of here and fast, before all that chaos and drama starts between you and Dad." She added. Samantha knew that she tried to talk her brothers out of not believing of what their Dad was doing and telling them by brainwashing them. Eric even tried to do that to his own daughter, but Samantha knew better than that. Her mother had taught her of how to be sharp minded and not letting anyone fool her very easily. It's a good thing that her mother taught and trained her good.

Aqua didn't blame her daughter after what Samantha had told her mother with those words. She hated the feeling of of being vulnerability when Eric called her bad names and beating her to a pulp at times when her kids were not around. Her and Samantha needed to get out that what they started to call the house of hell of nightmares. Enough is enough for them. They need to move on and get out of the house and out of state as quickly as possible before Eric comes home from work later on. After they talked some more, they picked up their containers and they both went down the stairs towards the front door.

When Aqua and Samantha walked out the door and outside, the both of them strided over to their old covered 1978 Ford flat bed pick up truck and Aqua opened the back of it and they placed their containers and back pack down into the back of the truck and she closes it up good and tightly, so it won't fall out of the truck. Aqua and Samantha were getting into the truck when her friend, Sally walked outside and she walked over to her. "Hey, Samantha and Aqua." Sally said with her cheery voice. "What are you going at this time? Now I know that Eric has done bad thing to you. But where ever you go, you stay safe from harm, Aqua, you hear. And same goes for you too, Samantha. And I won't tell a soul, even Eric and the boys of where you 2 are going. I can promise you that now." Their next door neighbor said softly, so the other neighbors won't overhear of what she was saying. Sally does pray and hope that Aqua and her daughter stay safe and go into hiding from Eric.

Aqua looked at her good friend into her eyes and she gave her a warm smile and placed her hand in her friend's. "Oh, Sally. We don't know where to go at this point, but we're planning on going towards the southern states. Like, we were thinking of going to Georgia to go into hiding. I'd say it's about 16 and a half hours from here to get down there by driving." Aqua said. She knew of what Sally was thinking of how long it would take to get there. She read her mind. (Lol.) "And you keep that a secret between you, Sam and myself. Okay?" She asked. Sally kept her promise to Aqua and her daughter and definitely won't tell a soul. Even to Eric and the twin boys.

Sally smiled at her and Samantha, who was waiting patiently in the truck for her mother when she was looking at her neighbor and friend. She knew that they need to good, before chaos starts when Eric gets back home from work. "Alright, you 2. I'll let you go and have a good time down there and stay out of harm's way. You hear?" Sally asked softly, only for their ears only otherwise the other neighbors would be very nosy of what they were up to. Sally knew that their secret was safe with her. Aqua and Samantha said their hugs and goodbyes to Sally. Aqua walked over to her truck and as she got into the driver's side, she looked at her daughter that she had what she wanted to bring and they had to make sure that everything was in top shape and ready to go, before taking the long trip to get there. Right down to 1 of the southern states. And they were thinking of Georgia. Aqua started the truck and she put in gear. She and Samantha waved to their now old neighbor and they drove down the road. Now they were driving towards the highway and driving out of state for good.

This is in hoping that the mother's twin boys to take their Mom's side instead of their Dad's side of all the lies that he said and done that is. You see, folks, this'll be a long road ahead of them by car, or truck to get to Georgia within about 16 and a half hours to get there. You might want to stick around, y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome To Hazzard County.

That same day, long after Aqua and her daughter left the house for good, Eric came back from work and a new girl along with him and he brought the twin boys came back home from their summer activities. Eric noticed that the pick up truck was gone. Brian and James noticed their father's body language right away. Eric's new girl, Erica looked at him like, 'what's up with him?' She thought to keep to herself. Eric was really pissed when he got out of the car, walked over to the door and he saw the note from his now ex-girlfriend. James and Brian got out of the car and as they walked up to their father, their Dad was in infuriated when he read the note from their mother. In rage, Eric crumpled up the note and he threw it to the ground, screaming bloody murder. The twin boys and Erica all then realized of Eric's body language, response and posture that he was the culprit of the brain washing and abuse. Erica never knew of his personality what so ever up until now. She was now having second thoughts of going with him, because of his behavior and the look of state of him. Both Brian and James looked at each other and it dawned on them that their father was the instigator of this whole thing. They lowered their heads in regret and shame of not wanting to do anything with Aqua and Samantha and they definitely need to find their mother and their sister and need to give them a huge apology. The twin boys needed to find them. They would start asking around about where to find Aqua and Samantha. They have had a lot of explaining to do once they find them. Perhaps their neighbor, Sally may know where they are.

The Dukes Of Hazzard Rosco/oc The Dukes Of Hazzard Rosco/oc

It was way too early in the morning when they went to a rest stop somewhere in Atlanta along the way on a main road, just before they arrived to drive into a small town. It was a small town called Hazzard. On their way over from Groton, Aqua and Samantha stopped in a hotel in Atlanta, Georgia just minutes away from Hazzard and they had something to eat on the way over to their destination. They both had to spent the night there, so they could get well rested for the rest of the ride to Hazzard. Just before they fell asleep around 2 in the morning, Samantha and her mother were thinking of 'that would be a great town to go into hiding from Eric/Dad.' They both thought to keep to themselves. James and Brian now knew that their father was the trouble maker here, not their mother. Eric was always a liar, abuser and a cheat.

They got up sometime in the morning to eat breakfast and Aqua helped her to gather their belongings and she told her daughter to go wait in the truck. Samantha did as what her mother told her to do and she waited patiently for her. Aqua walked into the lobby and she had checked out at the hotel. She walked out of the door and she got into the pick up truck with Samantha. They gathered everything they had with them. Aqua started up the engine and they drove off to Hazzard, but they needed to go buy a map for this small town.

Samantha and Aqua stopped at a gasoline station to get more diesel in the truck along the way over. Samantha got out of the pick up and she walked in there and she walked over to the clerk behind the counter while Aqua was filling the pick up with fuel. Sam looked at the clerk. "Here you are, sir." A pause for a moment as she gave him the money. "20 dollars for diesel. And my Mom and I would like to know where we could go to a small town around here?" Samantha asked in wondering.

The guy behind the counter looked at her with a pleasant smile at her. "Well there, little lady," The guy said in his southern accent as he stood up a bit as he showed her when he gestured by when he pointed his finger, pointing straight down the dirt road. "Right down this road here, ma'am?" Samantha looked him in the eyes and she nodded. "This road leads to Hazzard County. You can't miss it." The man added when he gave her the map of Hazzard that they may need to know where to go and how to get there. Sam thanked the clerk with a smile and she said her goodbye to him.

After Sam paid the man for the fuel for the truck, she went out of the gas station where Aqua was at, who was finishing up fueling up the truck. Aqua looked at her daughter and she smiled at her. "So, Sam, are you all ready to go to this small town called, Hazzard, sweetie?" She asked her. Samantha nodded 'yes' to her, just before they climbed into the truck when Aqua was driving and her daughter was sitting in the passenger side. They left the gas station and they drove off down the dirt road to Hazzard just minutes away.

Now folks, the mother and her daughter are about to see Hazzard, just minutes away. This would be a good idea after all for them to be going into hiding from her ex-boyfriend. Aqua and Samantha Williams were really excited of coming to Hazzard like a little girl wanted some candy bar with chocolate on it. You see, the Williams family all came to Connecticut for many years when the state became the state back in the old times. That is around the 1700's. There's more to come. So stick around right there folks.

The Dukes Of Hazzard Rosco/OC The Dukes Of Hazzard Rosco/OC

Just about 15 to 20 minutes later, Aqua and Samantha has arrived in Hazzard County. Oh boy, that was a bit of a long road for them. Aqua and her ex-boyfriend went to go visit her Aunt, Uncle and her cousins in Indiana for their family reunion over there. Aqua was used to the farmlands out there in the mid western states. Aqua and her daughter were looking for a place to stay until they look for a place of their own to live around in Hazzard. She turned off the engine on the pick up. She and Samantha climbed out of the truck and they walked around. First, they walked into the Hazzard Hotel. Aqua and her daughter came over to the lobby desk and they rang the small bell for assistance. A man, who was wearing a shirt with and overall outfit and also wearing a cowboy hat named Homer came over from the back room and he walked up to the ladies. "Well, what can I do for y'all ladies here?" He asked in his deep southern accent to them.

Both Samantha and Aqua looked at the man and they chuckled. "Well, sir, we were wondering if we can stay here until we can get a place of our own around here." She said. "We drove all the way down here from Connecticut where we are originally from." Aqua added.

The man behind the desk had never seen anyone from the northern states of New England. But he had a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sure that you would like to stay here, but all rooms are all full, ma'ams." The man said. He hated to disappoint people like that, but it is what it is in life for you,  
folks. Both Samantha and Aqua looked in between hurt and disappointed on their faces as they turned around and they left the hotel. And after they left, Homer looked at the 2 ladies that left just a bit ago. He realized that the 2 new ladies in Hazzard were not from around here. "I better call Boss Hogg and Rosco about these 2 ladies." Homer said as he picked up the phone and he dialed the number.

Outside, Aqua and her daughter were walking towards their pick up truck. Samantha had an idea when she looked at her mother. "Hey, Mom?" She asked as her mother turned to look at her with curiosity. Sam Smiled at her. "Remember I told you about my friend Emery Duke from High School?" Aqua nodded. "Well, Emery Duke has relatives here in this small town that he told me about." Her mother nodded once again. "He told me that he and his mom lived in the Post Office building over there. Let's see if there's a room for rent there." Samantha said to Aqua. They walked over to the Post Office which was right across the street. They hoped that their things wouldn't be taken by anyone. Otherwise, they would be a hell to pay.

Meanwhile, not far from where they were parked over at the Police Department. The phone was ringing from Boss Hogg's office as Boss and Rosco and his dog, Flash were doing some paper work in their offices and the dog was eating her food. Rosco looked up when he heard Boss Hogg amswered the phone. "Hello?... Oh, yeah, Homer, what's going on over at the Hotel?..."Hogg said over the phone with his widened as he talked some when Home told him about the 2 new ladies in Hazzard. "Okay, Homer, thank you for telling me this. Bye." Hogg added as he hung up the phone, before he sat down in his chair. Boss Hogg didn't mind having new people here in Hazzard County, but when Homer told him that the mother and her daughter were from the northern states, Boss was surprised at this and so would Rosco when he finds out.

After he heard this from Boss Hogg, Rosco stood up from his chair and he left Flash in his office for a few moments. "Okay, Flash, you stay here and I'll be right back. Khee, khee, khee!" The Sheriff said as he walked out of his office, before he walked into Boss' office with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Boss, what in the heck is going on with Homer on the phone over there at the Hotel there? Is there a robbery that I shoud know about, my little fat buddy?" Rosco asked his brother in law. He wanted to know what Homer was on about on the phone.

Boss Hogg turned his head to look at the Sheriff. "Well, Rosco, that was Homer on the phone and he just told me that there's 2 ladies in a pick up truck that they seem to sound like they are from the northern states somewhere to come live down here in Hazzard, asking for a room to stay till they found someplace to live. "Hogg told Rosco this. Rosco was wondering in thought that the 2 ladies were either touring Hazzard, or something else beside that. The Sheriff had figured that something was going on here. He and Boss had spoken some more, before Rosco walked back towards his office to take care of Flash. And now, he's wondering about those 2 ladies that just came here in Hazzard. Welcome to Hazzard County Aqua and Samantha.


End file.
